


Got You Something

by k_lynn



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rin's away, Sousuke wakes him up with a late night phone call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You Something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sourinmako trash. I accept this. I just have a weakness for Rin in the middle of this hot bara sandwich.

Rin’s phone woke him from a light doze, and he almost didn’t answer it. It was late and he was drained from practice, but it was Sousuke’s picture on the screen so he answered it anyway with a mumbled hello. 

“I sent you something, check your email,” Sousuke said, forgoing any form of greeting, but Rin didn’t really mind.

He groaned into the phone and pressed his face into his pillow. “Damn it, Sou, do you know what time it is here?”

“I know,” Sousuke chuckled, “But you’re really going to want to look at this.” 

Rin grumbled at him, but he got up and headed over to his laptop, collapsing into his desk chair while it started up. “Gonna tell me what’s so damn important?”

“Just look.” 

Rin wished he could see Sousuke now, found himself wishing that he was in the same room, able to see the lazy smirk he could hear in his voice. His email came up and he blew out a sigh, staring blearily at the screen before he found Sousuke’s email. It was a video, it started playing when he clicked on it.

He found himself watching a slow pan up a very naked, very flushed Makoto, who lay half on his side on a bed, face pressed into a pillow, all lean muscle and sweaty tan skin, and damn that wasn’t fair. The part of his face not in the pillow was flushed bright pink, and Rin wished he could see his pretty green eyes. 

“God.” Sousuke chuckled into his ear and Rin swallowed before he spoke again. “Where is he?” 

“Sleeping,” Sousuke replied. “I wore him out.”

“I both love and hate you all at the same time Sou.” 

In the video, Sousuke’s deep voice could be heard cajoling Makoto into looking at him. _Come on, Tachibana, only Rin is going to see this._

Makoto sighed and pushed himself up, leaning back on his hands and looking at the camera with a flushed and decidedly pouty expression. _You promise?_

_Makoto, of course. Say hi to Rin._

Makoto smiled at the camera Sousuke held, sweet and open, completely at odds with the fact that there was cum on his thighs and a bite mark on his hip, and somehow insanely hot because of it. _Hi Rin. Miss you._ It was cute and sweet and so very Makoto it made Rin’s chest ache.

Another warm chuckled sounded in his ear. “It took a lot of convincing to get him to agree.”

“I can see that,” Rin said. He looked at the video’s counter and arched a brow. “This video is an hour long.”

“Yup.”

“But you’d already…”

“Yup.”

“What did you do to him?” Rin asked, incredulous and turned on all at the same time. 

Sousuke snickered, and Rin just knew he was smirking again. “I think the question you should be asking yourself is what didn’t I do to him?”

In the video, Sousuke, still holding the camera, knelt between Makoto’s spread legs, giving Rin a pretty amazing view up the brunet’s sprawled body. He missed that view. The camera panned down Makoto’s body, and Sousuke pushed his thigh up and back with his free hand, centering the camera on his groin and his used, leaking hole. 

“Oh, damn, Sousuke,” Rin breathed, not even about to pretend this wasn’t getting to him. His fatigue gone, he listened to Sousuke chuckle in his ear and on the screen.

Makoto made a high, embarrassed sound, and Sousuke brought the camera up. Makoto’s face was covered by both hands and he whined. _Stop it, Sou. It’s embarrassing._

 _You’re beautiful,_ He heard Sousuke reply. _Hold your legs back for me, babe._

Makoto came out from behind the shelter of his hands to give Sousuke a mortified look. I am not doing that. He sounded more flustered. Just put it on the tripod. He made a vague motion off to the side. 

_I will in a minute, Mako, just do this okay?_ Rin couldn’t see Sousuke, but he just knew the smile he was giving Makoto just then. He’d turned it on Rin before too, and it made any resistance he had fade far too quickly. Makoto was no better. He sighed, shooting the camera a weak glare and he lowered his hands, slowly gripping his thighs and pulling them back. 

With his one hand now free, Sousuke slid his fingers down the back of his thigh, over his slowly hardening cock and down to his hole. He pressed his fingers against him, earn a soft gasp, and Makoto’s legs flexed a little, his fingers tightening on his thighs. 

“He is beautiful,” Rin said, voice breathy. Just watching this and he was hard in his sweatpants. 

Sousuke made a low affirmative hum, “I know how much you like it. Feeling him after I’ve fucked him.” On the screen, Sousuke pressed two fingers into Makoto, earning a short moan and that little arch and wriggle combo he did when something felt really good. Sousuke’s fingers moved in and out of him, aided by the lube and cum already there. Rin knew what that felt like, sliding into Makoto when he was already loose and open and ready. He loved the little sighs that left him when he fucked him nice and slow, drawing it out until he was whining and begging. 

“I’d just fucked him before I turned on the camera and he was already ready for you,” Sousuke’s voice in his ear mixed with the soft moans from Makoto on the screen and Rin was helpless against the urge to slid his hand into his sweats and grip his cock. “Can’t wait to have you back with us. Can’t wait to watch you fuck him.” 

“God, Sou,” Rin panted into the phone, whining shamelessly along with Makoto. It had been too long. Two weeks gone and he still had another two before he got to see them again. “Miss you both so fucking much.”

“Liking my present?” Sousuke asked, voice dark.

“Fuck yes,” Rin breathed. On the screen Makoto was writhing against the bed while Sousuke played with him, high breathy sounds leaving him as he arched. His cock was flushed and hard against his belly. Makoto had the prettiest cock.

“You owe him so much for this.”

Rin paused, “What? Why me?”

“I may have told him this was your idea.”

“Such a jerk,” Rin said, laughing a little. 

“Yeah, but I’m your jerk.” Sousuke laughed too, warming Rin to his toes. The camera panned up to Makoto’s face. He was flushed and biting his lip, his green eyes hot and dilated. 

“Tell him I love him,” Rin said, even as he pulled his cock out of his pants and squeezed it, a little groan leaking between his clenched teeth. 

Sousuke hummed, “I will.”

“I love you too.”

“I know you do.” He sounded so self satisfied, Rin had to laugh. But he kept talking before Rin could say anything else. “Want you back here,” he murmured. “Want you between us again. Love it when I’m in you and you’re in Makoto. When you’re so overwhelmed that you don’t know what to do with yourself.” 

Rin groaned, his hand moving tight over his cock, his breath panting out of him along with Makoto on the screen, and fuck but he wanted that too. “Fuck, Sou…” 

“Love you,” Sousuke purred, “Love you so fucking much, Rin.” 

In the video, Makoto let out a high wail and came from nothing but Sousuke’s fingers and Rin watching him and Rin’s brain stuttered to a halt, blank save for Makoto’s sounds of pleasure and Sousuke’s love murmured in his ear, his end sweeping through him so fast the moan that left him was a torn up broken thing. He trembled, watching Makoto collapse back onto the bed, warm and loose, and smiling up at the camera. 

“Fucking hell,” Rin paused the video, breathing into the phone, listening to Sousuke laugh softly. 

“Okay, Rin?” Sousuke asked, when he was quiet for a beat too long. 

“Yeah,” Rin replied. “Gonna have to watch the rest of that later. Damn.”

“It gets really good at the end,” Sousuke offered helpfully. “Pretty sure I got him to make a sound he’s never made before. I’ll probably need your opinion on that though.”

“I hate you,” Rin said with a little helpless laugh.

“Love you too, babe,” Sousuke was grinning, Rin just knew it. “Get some sleep.” 

“You too,” Rin said to both. “Tell Mako I’ll call him tomorrow.”

“That’ll be fun,” Sousuke said, and Rin laughed. 

“I’m hanging up now,” he said, and with one last goodbye to his dark haired lover, he did.


End file.
